Just Friends
'Just Friends '''is the third episode of the second season. Synopsis YouTube With the carnival in town, Talking Tom and Talking Angela decide to put their plan to the test. Can they really just be friends?! IMDb Talking Tom and Talking Angela are worried that dating will mess up their friendship. So they decide to go to the carnival with Talking Ben, Talking Hank and Talking Ginger to keep it from feeling like a date. But will their "friend event" make things between them better or worse? Plot Tom was in the bathroom one day thinking what she should say to Angela when he gives her some flowers. He puts a little mouthwash in his mouth. He then receives a call from Angela. She was wondering if they were just wearing regular clothing or impressive clothing. Ginger and Hank were watching the Barf-a-Coaster commercial. Ginger knew the commercial word-for-word. Hank thought of splitting up, but Tom and Angela say no to the idea. Suddenly, Ben comes in, saying he has to pass on going to the carnival due to an emergency-online-chat with Xenon. She was facing a serious crisis. Tom tries to make Ben decline the chat so he could go to the carnival, which makes Xenon frozen on the chat. Angela convinces Tom that four people for the friend event can still work. So the four people enter the carnival and decide to have fun there by going on the slide and getting trophies. Hank suddenly saw a Bongo and McGillicuddy mallet game. If he hits the mallet hard enough, that meant Bongo would make lieutenant! Then, a Bongo and McGillicuddy crew member came up and talked with Hank. When he hears about a Bongo and McGillicuddy trophy being presented, he runs off to the trophy. Ginger then wants to ride the Barf-a-Coaster, but Tom and Angela dismisses it. Then they all have a different idea of going on the Ferris Wheel. Ginger lets Tom and Angela get in a gondola, then hurries off to ride the Barf-a-Coaster. Suddenly, all the rides are halted because a child unstrapped himself from the Barf-a-Coaster and was running down the track, which meant that the rides are no good for the rest of the night, which also meant that Tom and Angela were stuck at the top of the Ferris Wheel! Meanwhile, Hank kept hitting the mallet very hardly continuously so he could get the Bongo and McGillicuddy trophy and take it home. At the Ferris Wheel, Tom and Angela were still stuck up in that gondola. After they both play a game together to keep themselves occupied, Angela starts to climb down the Ferris Wheel dangerously. Tom comes to help when she starts to fall the entire way down. As they keep falling down, they talk about that they wish the whole event was a date instead of a friend event. After Tom and Angela fell down on another gondola, Ginger rushes to the gondola trying to hide himself because a lot of angry people were after him. Suddenly, some people spot him and try to get him as he throws up. Characters * Tom * Angela * Hank * Ginger * Ben * Xenon (non-speaking cameo) * Bongo and McGillicuddy Crew Member ''(not named) Locations * The Studio * Rickety Brothers Carnival Trivia * Tom and Ben's neighborhood vending machine is seen at the carnival. * This is the third most-liked episode of Season 2, with 73 K likes. ** Even though this happened, it is also the third most disliked episode of Season 2, with 12,000 dislikes. * This episode was originally called "Friend Event". Errors * See List of Errors/Season 2 Video Collections * The Romantic Saga Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Talking Tom and Friends Category:Talking Tom and Friends Episodes Category:Animated Series Category:Season 2